Malfoy Enterprise
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Draco es dueño de Malfoy Enterprise, la empresa dueña de prácticamente toda la ciudad de Hogwarts. Desde la muerte de sus padres, ha sido su única vida. Vivía para la empresa y para sus más carnales placeres. Pero en una ciudad como Hogwarts, los problemas no tardan en aparecer de la mano de Tom el Payaso y Bellatrix El Arlequin. Una pareja que vive de destrucción ¿Quien nos salva?


La noche caía sobre las calles de Hogwarts. El manto de oscuridad avivo las llamas de la maldad y los delincuentes salieron en busca de sus presas. La policía comandada por Albus Dumbledore patrullaba sin descanso las calles pero su trabajo se veía continuamente impedido. El problema estaba en que no todos los delincuentes llevan una máscara y una bolsa con el símbolo del galeón. Para la desgracia de Dumbledore un buen número de delincuentes vestían de etiqueta y le reían las gracias a un alcalde corrupto. Sin duda tenían a Fudge en el bolsillo para poder hacer los que le viniera en gana.

Y ahora mismo la mayoría de esos delincuentes de guante blanco y educación millonaria asistían a la fiesta que organizaba Malfoy Enterprise. Las fiestas más salvajes que existen en todo Hogwarts. Sin duda muy apreciadas por la calaña criminal pues obliga a la policía a vaciar su presencia en las calles para proteger a los ricachones y sus inmensas fortunas de algún delincuente o villanos como Tom el Payaso y su compañera Bellatrix el Arlequín.

Draco Malfoy, el protagonista de la fiesta era dueño indiscutible de la mitad menos corrupta de Hogwarts. Desde la muerte de sus padres a manos de un simple ladrón se ha entregado en cuerpo y alma a la empresa. A la empresa y a sus instintos más carnales pues en varias ocasiones se le ha visto con las atractivas modelos de Hogwarts: Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, incluso en una ocasión logró "domesticar" a Luna Venenosa durante una noche. La peligrosa villana que ataca a los hombres por su desconsideración por el mundo natural. Y esa noche su acompañante no es otra que la enigmática Hermione Granger.

— Sabes Draco. Espero que te comportes esta noche, hoy no llevas una gatita sedienta de un poco de atención. — Dijo Hermione mirándole fijamente hasta que Draco tuvo que desviar la mirada.

— Por supuesto que no, tú eres una tigresa de las nieves. Difícil de encontrar.

— Imposible de domesticar. Sé que soy solo un divertimento para ti, pero ten en cuenta esto. Para mí, tú presencia no es más que una diversión temporal. Rrronrrronearría de gusto si logró arrancarte algún secreto de esa sección tuya tan secreta.

— Así que yo juego a llevarte a mi dormitorio y tú juegas a robar mi fortuna. — Dijo divertido Draco mientras se fijaba en una mancha blanca en el cielo.

— Así ambos conseguimos algo. Tú, una experiencia inolvidable con la mujer perfecta. Yo, un par de millones en mi cuenta corriente. — Explicó Hermione acercándose a su cuello y mordiéndolo mientras le mostraba su sugerente escote más de la cuenta.

— Es una interesante propuesta. — Dijo Draco mirando alternativamente la mancha del cielo y el escote de Granger. — Déjame unos minutos para pensarlo. — Pidió mientras se alejaba para encerrarse en un cuarto. Hermione le miró con suspicacia y luego al gran ventanal. Sonrió con desgana y aguanto una carcajada.

— Tú te lo pierdes, Malfoy. La gata tiene cosas más sugerentes que hacer. — Dijo desapareciendo entre el gentío que se agrupaba para el baile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dumbledore apagó el gran foco que había instalado sobre la comisaría cuando vio aparecer a su suerte de aliado otrora enemigo público. No lo vio a él, era imposible verle si no quería. Pero si pudo ver el atuendo rojo fuego de su acompañante. Ambos estaban en el límite de la luz, precavidos de que hubiera alguien más observando.

— Comisario Dumbledore. — Saludaron dos voces distintas. La primera era fría e impersonal. Calculada para que sonara antinatural. La segunda era propia de un chico jovial y bromista.

— Dementor-Man. Spider-Man . — Saludó Dumbledore a ambas figuras. Notó como la roja se tensaba ante la mención de su nombre.

— ¿Qué ocurre comisario? — Dijo la figura oscura acercándose a la luz y mostrando su aterradora forma. Un ser alto y encapuchado ocultando la nada más absoluta bajo aquella capucha. Cubierto de tiras negras que formaban siniestras sombras cuando se abalanzaba sobre sus enemigos.

— Tom y Bellatrix han tomado el edificio de Malfoy Enterprise y amenaza con volarlo sino le damos dos toneladas de Horrocruxes.

— ¿La golosina prohibida por llevar una dosis mortal de azúcar? — Preguntó incrédulo Spider-Man mostrándose a Dumbledore. Era la antítesis de Dementor-Man. Era de un rojo llamativo, llevaba un antifaz que le cubría gran parte del rostro pero dejaba ver su melena pelirroja.

— En efecto. Tenemos una hora antes de que empiece a tirar cuerpos por la azotea a modo de cuenta atrás para la explosión. — Explicó Dumbledore pero se dio cuenta que estaba solo. — Odio que hagan eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Dementor-Movil surcaba las calles de Hogwarts a una velocidad vertiginosa. A lo lejos podía ver la gran torre Malfoy. El centro neurálgico de Hogwarts City. Sin duda El Payaso había elegido bien su blanco. Podía moverse por puro impulso pero no era idiota y Dementor-Man lo sabía.

— Odio mi nombre. — Refunfuño Spider-Man en el asiento del copiloto mientras rascaba el manillar.

— Ya te lo he dicho debemos infundir nuestros miedos en los criminales. — Replicó Dementor-Man mientras preparaba sus artilugios y su varita.

— ¿Infundir miedo vestido de rojo? Parezco una diana. — Exclamó sabiendo que su mentor y amigo le usaba como distracción.

— Puede que sea algo vistoso, pero ten presente esto. Así no se te pierde en la Cámara Secreta.

— Yo sí que te iba a perder a ti. — Musitó Spider-Man antes de bajar del coche y lanzarse a escalar el edificio adyacente a la Torre Malfoy.

— Siempre la misma discusión. — rezongó Dementor-Man mientras embestía el vehículo contra la puerta de entrada y dejaba fuera de combate a los Mortifagos encargados de la vigilancia.

Saltó de su asiento y antes de que nadie se diera cuenta ya estaba en el centro del edificio y seguía ascendiendo por las escaleras. Entonces tuvo que esquivar una patada y devolver el golpe que fue parado en seco. Se encontró entonces cara a cara con su amada Ginny Al Ghul. Hija de su más temido enemigo y adversario mental. Arthur Al Ghul, cabeza de mangosta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny? — Preguntó guardando la varita.

— Vengo a prevenirte que tú hijo está en la ciudad y busca acabar con tu compañero para ocupar su lugar. — Explicó Ginny antes de besar pasionalmente a Dementor-Man. — Echaba de menos tus labios, amado mío.

— Ginny. ¿Qué demonios has hecho?

— Crees que nuestro último encuentro fue pura pasión, pero no fue así. Un hijo surgió de nuestra unión. Un hijo que liderará el ejército de mi padre y que recibirá el entrenamiento de mi amado.

— No permitiré que nadie releve a Arthur en la Liga de la Comadreja. — Dijo Dementor-Man con fiereza. — Y menos si se trata de mi hijo.

— Por eso he venido, amado mío. Confió en que logres anular el adoctrinamiento de mi padre y que nuestro hijo decida libremente su futuro. — Confesó Ginny antes de desaparecer en una bola de humo.

— Así que esto es lo que se siente. — Dijo Dementor-Man mirando el humo disolverse en el aire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Spider-Man llegó al punto más alto del rascacielos que estaba más cerca de la Torre Malfoy. Miró hacia abajo calculando la fuerza necesaria para llegar al otro lado. Corrió a la otra punta de la azote para coger carrerilla pero a mitad de camino tropezó con un cable que acababan de lanzar. Rodó por el suelo mientras desenvainaba su varita y miraba en todas direcciones evaluando al contrincante y el entorno. No tardó en encontrarlo. No se escondía. Apareció delante de él. Enfundado en cuero negro y una coraza de acero bruñido.

Los hechizos volaron por doquier mientras ambos contrincantes se enzarzaban en una brutal pelea que los llevo al límite del edificio y al borde de la caída mortal. Entonces un chasquido ensordecedor rompió el silencio de la noche y algo tiró de ambos de nuevo a la seguridad de la azotea. Spider-Man se movió con velocidad para enfrentarse a ambos enemigos. Se encontró con su adversario totalmente atado en un látigo de cuero. Se retorcía furioso pero era incapaz de romper el látigo y liberarse.

— Sabes, una gata suele cazar arañas por diversión. Aunque he de decir que a ti te cazaría por algo mucho más carnal. — Susurró una voz junto al oído de Spider-Man que saltó hacia adelante mientras se giraba en redondo. Allí estaba ella, la mujer que había robado algo más que simples fortunas. Pero se negaba a admitirlo.

— Hola, Felina.

— Que saludo más frio. — Se quejó la mujer ataviada con un antifaz en forma de gato y encuerada de la punta de los pies al cuello. Un pronunciado escote servía de distracción aunque estaba bien provisto de una malla invisible de nilón más resistente que las escamas de dragón. Sus tacones resonaron en aquella azotea de hormigón. — Estas cogiendo malas costumbres de tu mentor. Deberías dejarle, mi cama tiene sitio para una araña como tú. — Ofreció guiñándole un ojo. — Siempre podemos dormir uno encima del otro si se tercia conveniente.

— Felina, tengo cosas que hacer. Hablaremos luego. — Dice Spider-Man alejándose. De pronto algo le agarra el cuello y le obliga a dar la vuelta. No se resiste, él ansia ese momento tanto como ella. Un beso pasional y ardiente les funde mientras notan las lenguas del otro accediendo a sus cavidades más intimas.

— ¿Qué te parece si te ayudo con esos dos y luego te vienes a casa a jugar? Tengo esposas nuevas — Propone sugerente mientras le muerde el labio.

— No me puedo resistir a tus encantos, Felina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

— ¡Detente, Tom El Payaso! — Gritó Dementor-Man a Tom, un hombre alto de tez más blanca que la leche y con una sonrisa siniestra pues carece de labios y como si fuera un reptil, la hendidura de la boca le llega de oreja a oreja formando una terrible sonrisa perpetua.

— Aquí estas Demi. Espero que hayas traído las chuches. No pienso dejar a nadie vivo sino tengo mis Horrocruxes. Ya sabes, soy un goloso. — Dijo riendo Tom.

— He preferido traer cincuenta mil voltios de electricidad. — Dijo Spider-Man apareciendo por la puerta. — No te mataran pero nos echaremos unas risas viendo el baile que vas a montar.

— El insecto siempre incordiando en asuntos de mayores. — Masculló Tom aburrido. — ¡Ya sé! Jugaremos a quien aplastó a la araña. — De pronto una bota gigante cayó sobre Spider-Man que la esquivó por escasos centímetros.

— ¿Es en serio? Decían que estabas loco, pero no esperaba semejante estupidez. — Dijo Felina apareciendo por la misma puerta con un aire sensual.

— Y ahora se nos une la gata en celo. Creo que aquí ya hay demasiada gente. Ya pediré mis golosinas en otra ocasión. Hasta la próxima, Demi. —Una bola de humo negro le cubrió antes de desaparecer.

— Ya van dos veces hoy que me hacen lo mismo. — Gruño Dementor-Man mientras agitaba el brazo para eliminar el humo.

— Bueno, compañero. Yo tengo una cita. — Empezó Spider-Man mientras agarraba a Felina por la cintura.

— Silencio. Oigo algo. — Dijo Dementor-Man mientras se acercaba a una puerta oculta. Tiró de la pared de mármol y lentamente apareció una habitación. Entonces se escucharon voces. Voces risueñas que reían y gemían y gritaban.

— El sonido del amorrrrrr. — Susurró inquieta Felina en el oído de Spider-man haciendo que este se estremeciera.

— Callar. — Masculló Dementor- Man.

— Aguafiestas — murmuraron los otros dos. Una patada y la puerta que les separaba de las voces se vino abajo. La habitación era un dormitorio parco, una cama de matrimonio era lo único que se veía. Sobre ella dos personas estaban fundidas en un acto carnal y lascivo.

— Esto sí que es sorprendente. Siempre pensé que Draco era Dementor-Man. — Dijo divertida Felina. No podía creerse lo que veía. Draco Malfoy estaba tirado en la cama con cara de placer absoluto mientras sobre él cabalgaba una lunática Bellatrix El Arlequín. — Es una lástima, esperaba jugar con él para conseguir algún secreto, pero no me gusta ser el segundo plato. Así que se escabullía cuando veía la señal del Dementor para tirarse a su tía. Sin duda es algo muy raro. Tanto como ver a Dolores Umbridge enfundada en látex.

— Por desgracia yo he visto eso. — Dijo asqueado Spider-Man, recordando su combate con aquella villana tan grotesca. — Un momento, ibas a acostarte con Draco Malfoy. — Exclamó indignado.

— Vamos Ron. Draco es multimillonario. Haría cualquier cosa por quedarme con algo de su fortuna. — Dijo Felina como si fuera obvio.

— ¡Cómo sabes mi nombre, Hermione! — Gritó Spider-man tirando de ella fuera de la habitación donde sus dos habitantes seguían sin importarles los intrusos. Dementor-Man les siguió fuera y cerró la habitación a la espera de que El Arlequín saliera para llevarla a Azkaban.

— Soy la mejor amiga de tu hermana, tarugo. Tampoco hay que ser un genio para averiguarlo. Eres el único pelirrojo en todo Hogwarts. Tus hermanos viven en Gotham. Además de que esa mascara tuya no deja mucho a la imaginación.

— Y lo dice la que va con un traje tan ajustado que para estar más desnuda debería arrancarse la piel. — Recriminó Ron.

— Vamos, no te quejes tanto que el otro día no escuchaba quejas mientras me devorabas con la mirada. — Susurró Hermione. — Si no quieres que te descubran deberías hacer lo mismo que este. No se le ve nada, incluso creía que era Draco. En eso Ginny no soltó prenda.

—Ginny sabe cuánto apreció la privacidad. — Dijo Dementor-Man.

— Aquí no voy a ser el único desenmascarado. Es Harry Potter. — Confesó Ron mientras recibía una colleja de su mentor.

— Bocazas.

— Vamos, Harry. Soy prácticamente de la familia. Solo podríamos ser más íntimos si me acostara contigo… — Dijo Hermione mientras meditaba sus propias palabras mientras imaginaba el cuerpo de Harry bajo aquel disfraz.

— ¡Ah, no! Eso sí que no. No pienso compartirte con Harry. Él ya tiene a mi hermana y aun sigue vivo así que ya estas tirando para casa que tenemos que hablar de esa manía tuya.

— Por supuesto, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron

Entonces Ron despertó y la luz del Sol le cegó. Parpadeó varias veces hasta que vio a su preciosa mujer mirándole con una sonrisa. Notó el beso antes siquiera de verla acercarse. Era su beso de buenos días. Ron suspiró, amaba cada instante que compartía con su mujer. Y eso era lo que había hecho que olvidara unos segundos su extraño sueño.

— He tenido un sueño de lo más extraño.

— Lo sé. No has parado de decir Felina, Hermione y al final he tenido que levantarte cuando has empezado a decir desnuda y cuero. No quiero ni imaginar lo que habrás soñado.

— Dejémoslo en que no volveré a ver esas películas de Superhéroes. Y ahora voy a darle un beso a la mi súper-heroína favorita.

— Te quiero, tontorrón.


End file.
